A New Seadog-Face Wizard
by GSUCEXCOP
Summary: Kenneth M. McCoy, after being given a blood transfusion from blood that was/should been held a wizard; thus after the transfusion he becomes a wizard.


**A New Seadog-Face ****Wizard **

By George Wylie-Smith;

San Antonio, Texas Late Winter 2015

All of the Harry Potter's stores are owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Inc. All new characters and this story line are mine. I also am not making any money off this store lines.

"Ken McCoy" (not his real birth name) gets sent to a planet that is inhabited by dog or K-nines just like earth are inhabited and ruled by human. The Dogs have grown up to be the ruling civilization on this plant. The human's race has become a "beast of burden" for the dogs. If you have ever seen Sherlock Hound on HULU channel you known what I am talking about. So after being given a blood transfusion from blood that was/given from a wizard; thus he becomes a wizard.

The C-130 had just cleared the runway; the pilot had just told his co-pilot to wheels up and the plane did a climbing turn to the right. One of the corpsmen asked "Does anyone have any more blood for this poor guy; he losing it faster than I can pump it in."

" The flight nurse care over pulling back his bandages'; you might as well forget about him."

"Lt. you have got to be kidding me. You can have my stripes before I will this one die. If he dies, the whole SAS, and a whole bunch of Royal Marines are going to be royally pissed off. And Lt., when they start getting mad at me. I will tell that it was your call that caused his death; I know better."

"What is so special about this one; he not even a member of any military unit that I can tell; he just an over aged military contractor."

"Lt. , what do you know about the battle of Firebase Di?"

"Not much, why?" The flight nurse looked at the sergeant questionably?

"When the rag- heads hit the base, when the fight started there were over 600 royal Marines and SAS troopers, and a handful of transients; when we retook the base, they were down to six, and I would not have given them any chance of living past the end of the day. This one had a body count around him in the thirties'. From what we can tell that body count came from hand to hand fighting. They tell me that he used some kind of sword on the rag-heads."

"There is a footlocker in or around the flight engineers' area, get it. It marked whole blood, use of in case of emergency."

"Lt. , there is one here; but it got three locks on it."

"Break it open, if you can't find the key. "

"You got it Lt. DAMM…"

Alarms stated going off at St. Mungo's Hospital for the Magical Maladies and Injuriesi , it's' the main wizard's medical location, and it's in downtown London. What is the alarm going off for the wizard on the international desk asked? Someone opened a wizard's medical footlocker, ones that are being kept on RAF airplanes. Looks like a wizard was injured, and is being treated by a muggle medical personal, who is it? An owl handed on his desk caring a folder. , **Charlie Weasley** ii chooses to go to Romania to work with dragons as a Dragon Keeper. What is the nearest auror office to the US Air Base at Rain-Main Germany?

"The Germans have a team of auror at the base."

"Also you had better tell the minister, bloody hell, Charles Weasley is Minister Hermione Granger-Wesley bother- in-law."

"Former brother- in- law, she divorced Ron Weasley after he and his sister were caught in that muggle drug ring. "

"You had better notify Professor Potter at Hogwarts University, he'll want to know; also the nurse at the school, what is her name?"

"OH SHIT, US Air Force is inbound."

"Better let the muggle relations offices know." It's going to be a long day; tell he called out: "everyone in the office, better let your love ones' know, weren't not going anywhere for a while."

"Harry Potter is at Durnstrang in Germany."

"Somebody should tell the America Department of Magic what is going on."

"You want to tell them?"

"No, I would rather try and mate two dragons that tell them anything"

"But, you make the big Gallons."

"Not that much; I'm am going to let the minister office tell them. You forget that I'm a " Slytherin not a bloody Gryffindor."

"You forget that I'm a Puff.iii"

What going on? Hurry up. We out of whole blood. If we don't get some blood in him real quick; He is done for! "

"I broke my pry -bar... have you seen any keys around here? Two key and the third is what looks like a round key. "

"Wait a minute; his guy has a set of keys around his neck. Here … {tossing the sergeant a set of dog tags', chain and all." The sergeant took the dog tag chain and starting to put the keys into the locks'. One by one the locks opened… then the footlocker opened and, inside the corpsman found six bottles of whole blood. Grabbing two and running like a halfback, he rushed to the flight nurse. I hope that six will do. That's all that were in the footlocker!" Handing the first bottle to her, the nurse then began replacing the empty blood bottles.

"Sergeants notify the flight deck that we have major problem and tell to pour on the coal." Then the flight nurse started to go through the personal effect's bag of the patient. "Hum…. Texas drivers license, copy of heath insurance card, a number of debit cards; Randolph Field, San Antonio Credit Union, First Nation Bank of Texas card… Membership card with the First Marine Division Association, Alamo Chapter.; a life membership in Alamo Lodge Number One, Tranquility Lodge Number One, the Grand Lodge of England Guest Membership's card signed by… BLOODLY HELL. A mason… bloody hell… "Sergeant you were right if this guy dies we you and I will be giving flight physicals to penguins at Ft Lee in Alaska."

"Lt. There aren't any penguins' at FT Lee."

"I know that, but if this guy dies our ass's will be stuck there until they arrive. "

"Lt what do you mean?"

"Look who sign this card; handing him the card it was signed by Charles Wales."

"So who is Charles Wales?"

"He's better know was HRS Charles Prince of Wales, first in line to the British Throne. And, if you have failed to read the papers. It was disclosed this week that HRS Charles, William, and Harry are all three masons'; just like Charles's Uncle Lord Louie Mountbatten. You want to tell the Brits' that we let one of their lodge bothers die, I sure as hell don't. Now get the lead off of your ass and move it. And before you ask, the reason why I know about the Masonic lodge is all the males' in my family going back two hundred years have all been masons. Now, go and check on the rest of our patients '. Reaching up and taking hold of a set of headphone with a mike.

"Captain, this Lt. Kelly, flight nurse what is our ETA Rain-Main?"

"We have been put on hold, looks like a very VIP bird is on the way in and all flights have been put in a holding pattern. MY guess would be three to four hour hold. We going to have to take on fuel, we don't have enough fuel for a three to four hour holding pattern."

"No good captain I have some patients' that will not last that long. What is the nearest alternate base?"

"Rain-Main is the only one open; all the rest are below GCA minims', the next open field that is above GCA minims is all the way to Lakenheath. iv And they not going to like that we are diverting to the lake."

"On my order we are diverting to RAF station Lakenheath. Patch me to the senior medical office at Rein-Main. "

"Are you sure?... Ok, Air Force One Five Three to Rain-Main control, be advised that we are diverting to RAF station Lakenheath on medical grounds. Patch me to the senior fight surgeon at your station. "

" Stand by" …

"Lt. Kelly you have Dr Gonzalez, who is the senior flight surgeon at Rain-Main, you tell him why we are diverting to Lakenheath."

"Dr. Gonzales, this Lt. Kelly I have 5 critical patients' that cannot wait for GCA clearance to Rain-Main. We are diverting to the nearest field that we can get into. Either we get a GCA clearance for a straight in approach to the field or we divert to Lakenheath. If we go to there it will be close; no make that be very close. I have one case that we have gone through six bottles of blood and blood plasma so far. The rest are just about the same way. All five cases came from Firebase Di…"

"This Dr. Gonzales, patch me back to the control tower…"

"Rain-Main tower, Capt. Copper."

"Captain Copper, this is Col. Gonzales I need to speak to the AOODv

"Speaking Colonel, Sir."

"There is a inbound C-130, from an RAF station. I want it put at the head of the line; all other aircraft will be put in after it".

"Yes sir, just after the inbound VIP flight."

"NO, it jumps to the head of the line. The VIP will follow it in."

"Sir that flight has…"

"I don't give a rats' ass who is on that plane. IT waits…And just remember, who'd fix you up sorry ass_ when you get injured. And case that you might forget… you too can be transferred to the airborne. Also it will need ten ambulances , with doctors' onboard. "

"Sir …"

"Did I ask for a response MISTER..?"

"Sir, No Sir…"

"Then move your sorry ass. And; if you even think about going over my head,. The senior flight of the Air Force standing next to me. NOW, move it mister."

"You're just a little rough on him, Dave?"

"Hell, General I not had so much fun since I left the point. I forgot what it was like to eat somebody's' ass, as the saying goes it does a body good; some time to let the others 'know that some Doctors' do know how nd can eat some college boy's ass."

Major General Carter, just shook his head. "You know Dave, who airplane is inbound?"

"Sure, I know; I didn't vote for that B..."

"Colonel you are speaking about our Commander in Chief. If he finds' out who put his airplane into the holding pattern. You can kiss your star good bye."

"Sure, I already know that. First of July, I have put in twenty year for this man's Air Force, I'm pulling the plug first of the month. I have a job heading up the South Texas Orthopedic and Spine Center. The Pay not bad either. "

"How much?"

"Without my retirement, I will be making what you boss makes. That is to start. The group will pay all the medical insurance, plus no state income tax! Sure you don't want o come and work with me?"

"I would but Mama wants'' to go back home to Little Rock (Arkansas.)"

"What about the medical insurance? You told me that it would cost you your retirement. Just to pay the monthly payments. "

"Besides, I 'm not going to hang out my shingle; Mama said she wants to go home. She has been a great camp follower for thirty years, and the children are all grown-up and its' time to start a new life. Let's go down and make our manners to the CnCvi; then we both need a drink."

The pilot of the C-130 was told to make a straight in approach to Rain-Main. You will be meet. "Hey Lt. Kelly" the ACvii called out: "we going back to Rain-Main. Somebody down there likes you..."

"Sergeant take a bottle of this blood and give it to the other brits'. Its seems to being doing some good; some color has returned to this guy."

"Sure thing Lt." (I thought that there was only six bottles in that footlocker.) This guy has gone through eight bottles', and the LT. has two new bottles and I have four, which makes more than six. I got to lay off the booze the night before a flight.

Lt. Kelly, looked at the patient, yes his skin did look better, but his temperature was up. The patient started to move around and before her eyes. "Sergeant", the flight nurse called out, just what this poor slob needs. "He's going in to convulsions. " For once, she could see why the patient's legs were tired down. She could not reach the tongue depressor, that was kept if her flight bag. Reaching into her flight suite she pulled out her folding knife that her brother had given her when she was in jungle survival school. The only thing she could do was insert the handle his mouth. Just as she did he bite downward; Thank God, one more second and he would have bitten down on his tongue. The moment his mount came down; the aircraft started to buck. The aircraft bucked. It would have many any wild horses proud.

"What is going on back there? The aircraft commander called. "Davis, check the back some this if out of whack?" The Flight engineer was out of the jump seat, before the AC finishes the sentence. Both pilots were fighting the now twisting airplane. The normal instrument panel was now lit up like a Christmas tree. But, this one was all red. Up two thousand feet up one could almost feel the air buck, and bend in the middle. Then the aircraft rolled over and dove down. "Mayday…Mayday… This is air force flight ... Oh shit this air … inbound Rain-Main AFB… external turbulence… We are losing control of the aircraft. All aircraft in …. Have lost …" Then just as quickly the aircraft started to gyrate- rate it quit . And, righted itself and flew just as noting happened, and returned to normal flight. "What the hell!" the ACviii called out.

"What are you people doing up there? " Lt Kelly called out on the planes' intercom. "I got a plane load of sick people back here. If you want to do acrobatics go to fighters'. By the way you flight engineer is down with a broken leg and shoulder. (She could see bones coming out of his leg and shoulder.) My corpsman is down and unconscious. With God only knows what problems. If you can't fly it right; turn in your wings."

"US… what makes' you think we did it?" Lt. Kelly turned and looked at her now still unconscious patient, you don't suppose that his convulsion. had anything do with it?

"What the fuck…did anyone get the number of that truck that hit me?"

"Don't move!" The young Lieutenant called out. "You don't know what happen to you." She felt a sharp pain in her ribs. She felt the freezing skin of the airplane through thin flight suite.

"General?" The black man behind the desk called out.

"Sir." Gen. Joseph F. Dunford Jr. the 36th commandant of the United States Marine Corp , looked up from his book like report. He was on board to look at NATOix.

"Shouldn't we be at that Air force Base by now… what's it's alled Rain-me or something like that that?"

"I'll check, sir" The General reached over and hit the plants intercom switch. "Pilot, what is the delay? The man wants to know?"

"General, there has been a May Day declared. All traffic has been put in a holding pattern."

"Don't they know I'm on board and have priority on everything." He called out.

"Sir, it's a Mayday call. That means that the airplane has an in-flight emergency. And; has asked for and received priority."

"General I know what a mayday call means. If its' a US government AIRPLANE, AND IT'S NOT A REAL MAYDAY. I want the pilots broken, making me wait!"

General Dunford looked at the President. He had long since learned to keep his facedly expressions to himself with this guy. "Yes sir, I'll check it out. But in case that it is a real mayday, what should I do?"

"Let me know… if it's a really in-flight problem… I need to go see the plane and the crew. Also let the press secretary know. I want to been seen as very concerned about an in-flight emergency. "

"Yes sir, can do."

"I wish that you would stop using all those military terms. It gives me a headache."

"Yes Sir," I so wish I could get you to Paris Island for…

"General, if you look out the port side window, the C-130 that has declared the mayday, is just coming into view." The voice of the ACx came over the intercom.

"MY GOD, that plane looks bent!" General Dunford said.

"So it does, if the crew broke that plane, make sure that are punished ." The black man said and walked back to the desk.

"Air Force One Five Three, this Rain-Main control, you are on final, and you don't have to acknowledge this transmission. You are three miles from the end of the runway… Looking good; two miles… you drifting to the right of the glide slope; can you pull up and go around? "

"Negative, Rain-Main; I committed to this. Gear down… Gear down… the hum of the gear came on.

"Skipper nose gear is not all the way down. Main gear is down but has red lights' showing." The co-pilot called out.

"I see it. Rain –Main, my gear all shows all down and in the red. Roll the meat and fire wagons. "Pilot to crew.. Hold on it's going to be rough… Payer is ok'd, for all personnel. And yes I know it's not PC. Oh Father that knows now I pray…" His words came over the speaker that was it the control tower.

"Call Colonel Carter, the Catholic Chaplain. His number is 4653. Let him know what is going on. Hit the base wide alarm. Hell's bells, look at that plane, it's bent.. Get those VIP people out of there." The skidding of the air plane noise was like running a nail over a chalkboard to the factor of one hundred. The OD colored plane was now obscure by black smoke. All eyes were on the plane, no one saw or heard the mixed group of German and British Auors arrive.

i

ii wiki/Order_of_the_Phoenix_(fictional_organisation)#Charlie_Weasley

iii Hufflepuff House,

iv **Royal Air Force Lakenheath** or **RAF Lakenheath**, (IATA: **LKZ**, ICAO: **EGUL**) is a Royal Air Force station near the town of Lakenheath in Suffolk, England located 4.7 miles (7.6 km) north-east of Mildenhall, Suffolk and 8.3 miles (13.4 km) west of Thetford, Norfolk

v AOOD: airdrome office of the day (hold over fromn the days of USAAF

vi Commander in Chief.

vii Aircraft Commander

viii Aircraft Commander

ix **North Atlantic Treaty Organization; **** wiki/NATO**

x Aircraft Commander


End file.
